


Breaking Free From Crib Bars

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Freddie, Daddy!John, Gen, I take prompts, Little!Brian, Little!Freddie, Little!Roger, Non-Sexual Ageplay, daddy!Brian, daddy!Roger, little!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Queen Non-Sexual Ageplay fanfics!I take in prompts! :P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, Hi :)
> 
> If u have read my ageplay fanfic on Roger, then you will know I only do little!Roger fanfics there 
> 
> Soooooo I thought I would take in prompts for any of the four Queenies to be littles!

 

 

 

 

Sooooooooo, Hi :)

If u have read my ageplay fanfic on Roger, then you will know I only do little!Roger fanfics there

Soooooo I thought I would take in prompts for any of the four Queenies to be littles!

Same rules apply as the other story, yet one is taken off for the purpose of THIS story:

Spanking: I don’t like the idea of a little getting hurt/punished for a mistake. I much prefer them to be put into timeout corner so when I say ‘punishment’ in my books/works I mean Time Out or possibly something else! 

Sexual Ageplay: Now before someone screams, I’m a person who goes by the saying “if your not hurting anybody or urself in any way, fucking live life”! But sexual ageplay I hate writing. I’m not saying people who do it are gross or anything but I’m just saying it makes me gag when im writing it and/or reading it. 

Messing In Diapers/Nappy’s: I don’t actually have I reason for this, just makes me feel awkward writing it ?

No reader x character: Hate it, honestly xD don’t like reading it a lot and despise writing it so 

Sooooo if u prompt me, please regard the rules :) 

Alright! Rant over, love u all, stay safe, drink water, eat food, I love u all 

 


	2. Switcharoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger - Daddy   
> Brian - 5 years old   
> John - 3 years old   
> Freddie - 1 year old

 

 

Rogers morning always started out the same: To Freddie’s over-dramatic crying. He loved the youngest boy to pieces but he just sometimes got on his nerves. 

Roger went downstairs and went into the nursery for his 3 little angels. The blonde went over to the crying littles crib first, running a hand through his hair to calm him. 

“Shh, baby it’s okay. Daddy is here now” He smiled softly as the brunette looked up at him with his big brown eyes. Roger picked up the paci that fell out onto the crib mattress and placed it into his babies mouth. The baby cooper and suckled on the rubber treat, putting his arms up for Roger to carry him. The blonde picked him up and placed him into his hip, then going over to John. 

John was awake already, chewing on his fingers as he waited for his daddy. When he saw them both he giggled and sat up 

“Good morning, sweetie” The blonde smiled and kissed his forehead, then putting down the bars to the crib and helping him step out. He took Johns hand as they went over to Brians toddler bed. 

Sleeping snuggly in his blankets, was Brian who was sucking his thumb rythmatically. Roger strokes his cheek and the tip of his nose, making the eldest wake up slowly and calmly. When he woke up he smiled up at his brothers and daddy, getting up and waving to them both, who both waved back. 

Although Roger always woke up to crying, the rest of the day was nothing but smiles


	3. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie - Daddy   
> John - 1 year old

 

 

Freddie placed the wriggling baby into the bathtub, making him squeal and giggle as he played with the bubbles. Freddie smiled at him and kissed him on top of his head. He placed some of the rubber ducks into the tub, making the baby full on laugh. John was always so smiley and happy when he we little and Freddie adored it. 

“Okay darling, before you get you all clean let’s play for a bit okay?” Freddie smiled as John nodded happily and grabbed some of the ducks. He passed the hot pink one to Freddie and kept the blue one for himself. John pointed to the pink one Freddie was holding and gurgled something or other. Good thing was Freddie was good at understanding what he was saying whilst little (Freddie calmed it one of his ‘daddy-senses’).

“So my duck is the daddy duck?” Freddie asked, just in case he got it wrong. The baby nodded and pointed to his. 

“‘Ine Bebe!” John gurgled out and smiled. 

“Ahh so your ducky is the baby and I’m the Daddy, so I have to look after you?” Freddie understood the story well now. 

John nodded happily and giggled, putting some bubbles on the blue duckies head and placing it onto the side of the bath. He started to make it move as if it was talking, and he gurgled some gibberish. 

“Hello baby duckie!” Freddie put on a low voice to play the role, making John laugh. John tried to go back to playing but every time his daddy spoke it came out all low and funny. 

John has a bug angelic smile on his face as he laughed, clutching his stomach (Which was slowly developing puppy fat again as he had small rolls there when he curled in on himself) with his arms. Freddie laughed at his silly baby and kissed him on the cheek as he started to get some shampoo and body wash. 

The rest of the bath went smoothly, until John decided to start a war with the water in the bath. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Over-Stimulating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian - Daddy  
> John - 1 year old

 

 

They were onto the last song and John was so glad it was almost over. He had been slowly slipping for the whole of the show and trying to stay big for half an hour was very tiring which didn’t help with the situation anyway. It was a giant loop hole for the poor boy. 

As the song started to slowly get harder to play, the more agitated John got. He tried shuffling around a bit in his spot but it wasn’t working. He wanted to be little, he didn’t want this. 

He wanted this all to end right now. He wanted to have his snuggy and his paci and his daddies and just be little for fuck sakes! 

Then, John threw the base onto the stage, then running off of it as he cried. He didn’t want to be there anymore. 

The others in the stage quickly followed, all of them dropping their stuff without an explication to the crowd. John was more important. 

“Baby?” Brian called out as he ran around backstage, looking for his baby. He saw a little hand pop out slowly from under the table. He also didn’t miss the little sad sniffle either. He ran over to the table and pulled the cloth off of it, so he could see his baby that was under the table, his knees up to his chest and his eyes red with tears. 

“Oh baby~” Brian cooed and hugged him tightly, to which the baby put his face into the crook of his neck and gripped onto the back of his shirt. Brian shushed him and rocked him soothingly. 

 

 

 


	5. Outfit Chooser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian - Daddy   
> John - 1 year old

 

 

“Do you want this one, my snuggle muffin?” Brain cooed as he held up one of Johns colourful onesies “Orr do you want this one, my little love?” He smiles down at John Who was sitting on the sofa. The nicknames were making John all squirmy inside, which made him deliciously little. 

John gurgled and pointed to the closet. Brian noises and pulled out some more onesies. 

“How about~, this one? Oh yes, this one will make you look so small and baby like, snuggle muffin” Brian smiled and held up a very fluffy light blue onesie that had bear ears on the hood. It was way too big for the baby but Brian knew that always made him feel even more little. 

John squealed and giggled, making grabby hands at the onesie. 

“Oh well then, looks like we have a winner, huh muffin?” Brian smiled down at him and laid him down, running his fingers through his hair as he cooed and changed him into the new outfit. 

 

 

 

 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

 

 

Hellooooooo my beans! :)) 

sooo my friend is going through some shit rn (I think they will be fine, don’t worry :)) ) and I want to tell u all that I’m here if u ever need to talk about life of something bad or just Rp or whatever! 

Here is my tumblr and ig if u ever need to talk xx 

Ig: Ofhismetalicarm 

Its a Bucky Barnes Rp account but.. well u will see when u look at it 

Tumblr: Myworldofgayfanfiction 

im barely on tumblr so if u rlly wanna talk it might be best to talk through Ig

But just remember I have a personally life and I do have hw and school and that ‘fun’ stuff so I might not be able to answer that quickly. But I do try :)) 

anyway, rant over, there will be more chapters soon, I promise yall ;))

 

 

 

 


	7. Authors note

 

 

Hey beans, 

 

sorry i didn’t post when I said I would. I’ve been going through some shit. 

As some of u know, I had a gf. Sadly me and her have broken apart (she broke up with me) and I don’t feel like posting a lot anymore. 

This ain’t a goodbye though, as soon as I get my shit together I’ll post. Keep sending prompts tho, I love them sm. 

Along with the ex issue, something else is happening which I would prefer not to say

so yeah, sorry for no updates, I’m going through shit, ily all

 

 

 

 


	8. The Badger Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... I’m alive I guess xD 
> 
> Brian - 2 years old   
> Freddie - Daddy

 

 

Freddie and Brian were at the store together when Brian slipped, but it wasn’t a ‘ah panic’ moment as it was only 7 am so barely anyone was there in the first place. And the people that were there were just mums with their kids trying to get simple things like eggs and milk. 

So, Freddie let the 2 year old stay in that mental state as he went around the store to pick up some things (Roger had demanded that someone got him pancake mixture or he would lock himself in the cupboard again). 

It was when they passed the toy section that everything decided to go downhill. Well, at first it didn’t, Brian gasped and squealed as he ran down the toy section, wild curls flying behind him as he went. The curley haired lad giggled quietly but excitedly at all the toys, picking them up and playing with them for a bit before moving onto the next one. 

But it was when the lad saw a giant stuffed badger that he really did squeal loudly and laugh this not, not just giggle. He picked it up and went back towards Freddie. The thing was so bloody big it was literally almost the same size as Brian himself. 

Freddie laughed as the lad kept falling over on his way towards Freddie. He shook his head and let the lad come to him first. 

“Daddy?” He thrusted the giant badger towards Freddie, who held onto its face and ‘hmm’ed as if he was thinking. 

“Where would you put it baba?” Freddie pinched his cheek, making Brian pull away from him and think. 

“My rooooom!” He said and smiled brightly, oh god this boy was going to be the death of him. 

“Your room doesn’t hahave enough room, sweetie” Freddie laughed out. Then Brian’s face fell. 

“It does too!” He said and stomped his foot. Now, Brian was a good kid. He barely ever through tantrums and sure he could be grumpy but he never ever would go so much as ‘naughty’ (Freddie hated that word, to him a child couldn’t be ‘naughty’ as such. Kids would be kids) 

“Hey baba” He cooed and put the badger down, hugging the Curley haired lad “Don’t yell, okay? But we can’t get it, it’s too big. You can’t even hold it baba and your really strong!” He smiled and rubbed his back. 

“I’m strong?” Brian said hopefully. Freddie nodded and kissed the top of his curly head. 

“Strongest little boy I know” Freddie said fondly as the little boy giggled. 

* 

Brian didn’t get the badger, but he did get a lot of hugs and kisses after. 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger- 1 year old  
> Freddie - Baba  
> John - Dada  
> Brian - Daddy

 

 

Freddie sighed as he tried to pull Roger out of the car. Freddie was taking Roger to the dentist to get his wisdom teeth removed, but the blondie decided that today he would be little and on top of that, decided to not cooperate. He has gripping onto the front seat as Freddie pulled at his legs. 

“Roger.. darling, please!” He pleaded the blondie as he stopped pulling for a moment. 

“NO! I’m not going! You can’t make me! No no no!” He yelled back at him, making Freddie sign and shook his head. 

“Why not, huh? How’s about you talk to me, love. Okay?” Freddie sat down on his knees on the edge of the car seat. Roger whined and shook his head no “Whys that, sweetie? Come on, talk to me please” Freddie smiles reassuringly. Sometimes with Roger (Little or Big) you just had to give him time to explain himself. 

Roger mumbled something and crossed his arms stubbornly. 

“Darlin’.. hey, come on, now please Roger” Freddie pried the boy, lightly slapping him on the cheek to coax him. 

“Don’t wanna GO!” Rogers sentence started out quiet and small but he then converted to yelling. 

“Hey, none of that please, I know you don’t want to, trust me I hate the dentist too, but can you tell me why?” Freddie rubbed his arm reassuringly. As much as he wasnted to hug the boy, he knew it wouldn’t make them get any progress if he did. 

“... I’m scared, Baba” Roger looked up at him with pleading blue eyes “Might-.. might get hurt and.. and don’t wanna get hurt baba, please” He sniffled. 

Freddie smiles sympathetically at him and looked the blondie dead in the eyes “Now you listen here, squirt” At this, Freddie tickled the boys tummy a bit “Do you really think that me, Daddy and Dada would send you to a place where people would hurt you? Do you think me, Daddy and Dada would do that, huh sweetie?” 

Roger was about to reply but when he thought about it more, he shook his head and smiled slightly 

“Exactly! No we would never ever ever ever” Freddie kissed Rogers rosey cheeks repeatedly, making him giggle “Try to hurt you, not ever” 

“Never ever!” Roger repeated, as if it sealed the truce. 

“Never ever” Freddie sealed his side of the truce also. 

* 

Freddie got Roger in at last and stayed in the waiting room for 2 hours, he promised he wouldn’t leave and he wasn’t one to break promises. Well.. not with his baby boy, but anyone else to speak.. eh, maybe. Depends. 

So when Freddie got called in, he didn’t expect to see his baby boy, cheeks puffed up from the cotton in his mouth, with bloody lips as he babbled to himself. 

“Baby, hi” Freddie cooed, honestly not caring about the dentists. 

Roger squealed and looked around dumbly, looking for his baba. When Freddie crouched in front of him he smiled at the blondie. Blood was starting to drip from his mouth, to which Freddie grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped him down. 

“Look at you, baby” He grinned fondly and chuckled “Your a mess” he teased, to which Roger giggled and leaned in towards his Baba, to which he hugged him close and picked him up. 

Once Freddie signed the papers and paid, He and his baby left. 

*

When the two of them got home, John and Brian has made a pillow fort in the living room, so the fort had the tv in it. Also inside was Rogers favourite blankets, a bottle of warm milk and at least half of the blondies teddies. Roger smiled sleepily and made granny hands at the fort as the two entered. 

“Here babes” Brian said fondly and opened up the blanket fort, helping Roger get in and then the other 3 got in after him. They all snuggled up and watched the video of one of their performances. 

 

 

 


	10. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John - 10 months old  
> Roger - 1 year old  
> Freddie - 2 years old  
> Brian - Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make this one kinda an au so being little in this universe is totally okay and not looked down apon

 

 

“Roger, stop kicking the chair please, Freddie is trying to sleep” Brian reprimanded the blondie as he tucked Freddie’s blanket over him for the 10th time at least. 

They were on their way to an amusement park, having gotten the day off as soon as they heard the news. Freddie was in the front seat, Roger behind him and John next to the blondie. The said blondie had wanted to sit in the front but it was Freddie’s turn so he decided to turn to kicking the chair. Freddie had fallen asleep half way through the kids CD disc, curling up to his blanket as he mumbled ‘gonna go sleepy now’ to which Brian didn’t comment on as he didn’t want to wake the boy up. John on the other hand was in his own little world, playing with his toy bunnies and chewing on his teething ring. He would mumble to himself as he made the bunny dance in front of him in his lap. So, Brian let him be. 

* 

When they got to the amusement park, Freddie was awake, bouncing in his seat as he giggled and looked out through the one way tinted window. Roger has stopped kicked the back of the chair after a while, so he was in a good mood now also. And as for John, he was just a bit confused as to why everyone was all giggly and happy all of a sudden, so he just looked at his older brothers confused. 

Brian saw his confused and chuckled as he shook his head and parked. He got out of the car and first got the double stroller out of the boot, then getting John out first, putting him in one side of the stroller, then Roger in the other whilst Freddie held Brian’s hand. 

Once Brian unpacked all of the snacks and what not, they entered the amusement park. 

* 

The first ride they went on was a tea cup ride, requested by John. The baby giggled as his two older brothers tried to spin them as fast as possible. 

* 

The second ride was requested by Roger, who wanted to go on the cars ride (Obviously). Freddie and Roger were in the front of the car, Roger driving whilst Freddie played with the buttons on the front whilst Brian and John stayed in the back, pressing the buttons together and laughing when they made funny noises (Obviously Brian didn’t really find them funny, he just found it funny that John found it hilarious) 

*

The third ride was requested by Freddie, a slow trip down a ‘lake’ and into a ‘forest’. They went on it about 2 times because they all enjoyed it so much. They saw fake frogs, fairies and mythical creatures that Freddie kept making different facts about each time they went past them. John obviously believed everything his eldest brother said, whilst Roger did at first but then on the second time, realised he was just lying. 

Brian on the other hand, just enjoyed spending time with his babies. 

 

 

 

 


	11. “My toy is better!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian - 2 years old   
> Freddie - 2 years old   
> Roger - Brian’s Daddy   
> John - Freddie’s Daddy

 

 

The two littles Freddie and Brian were playing with Freddie’s tea set in the living room, whilst Roger and John were in the kitchen talking. 

Freddie was playing with his black and white kitten teddy called Milo, making Milo dance in front of him. Brian on the other hand was playing with his Badger Slovenian family set. He had the baby, the older sister and the mum and dad out and was setting up a house for them out of the big box of house equipment he got for Christmas. 

Freddie decided he wanted Milo to start spinning so he threw him up into the air and when the kitten landed, he giggled and did it again. They were in their own 2 little worlds and everything was peaceful. Until Milo went off wid spin towards Brian’s badger family, knocking them over and making Brian gasp. 

“Freddie! Look what you did to my family set up!” Brian gestured towards the ruined set and picked the stuffed animal up, throwing it to his left, were it hit the sofa and landed in an uncomfortable-looking position. It was Freddie’s turn to gasp. 

“It’s not like I meant to! And don’t throw Milo!” Freddie quickly stood up and ran towards the stuffed cat, picked him up and hugging him close “How dare you!” He lightly kicked Brian in the side. 

“OW!” Brian over-exaggerated and stood up “Say sorry!” He whined and punched Freddie in the arm, but not so hard it could actually hurt him. 

“NO! You say sorry!” Freddie pinched him back with his free hand, the other gripping Milo paw as he dangled from his hold. 

“You started it!” Brian yelled back before he went to go punch Freddie again, but this time got stopped by someone gripping around his clenched fist. 

“And I’m finishing it” Roger said as he gently pushed Brian away from Freddie, John pushing his little away too.

“Now what’s all this about then?” John said as he crouched in front of Freddie, taking Milo from his hand and pushing him towards Freddie’s chest, making Freddie hug the teddie. 

“Brian threw Milo” Freddie sniffled “So I-I kicked him” 

“Freddie, you know your not supposed to kick” John said and rubbed his cheek with the back of his slightly curled finger, then rubbing down his nose. Gentle touches normally coaxed Freddie out of his shell whilst little, John wasn’t sure if it worked whilst Freddie was big, he wanted to try though, one day maybe. 

“And Brian you know not to throw things. You wouldn’t want your Badger family to get thrown would you?” Roger asked as he played with Brian’s hair. 

Brian shakes his head and grips his Badger baby toy in his hand. “Freddie dropped Milo onto the family, though” 

“Ahh, so Freddie accidentally dropped his kitty on your toys, you got angry and threw Milo, so then Freddie got mad and kicked you and then you went back to hit him, is that what happened?” John said, putting all of the pieces together. The two little boys nodded “Okay, Freddie say sorry for kicking and Brian, you say sorry for throwing. After that I think I know two little boys who are in need of a nap” 

So, the toddlers hugged in apology and snuggled up together on the sofa bed with their toys and watched sleeping beauty until they fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Snuggle Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John - 10 months old  
> Brian - Daddy  
> Someone asked for more 10 month old John sooo here 
> 
> Yall know the warnings

 

 

“John~, come out to play, my snuggle muffin” Brian cooed and pouted, sitting next to the bassist on the sofa and pulling him into his lap. The boy hadn’t been little in a while and Brian really missed his baby boy. 

“Brian, I’m trying to work could you please stop-“ John turned to look at Brian but was cut off by a pacifier being slipped into his mouth, John went to spit it out but found that Brian had put his index finger over it and he wasn’t slightly pushing it in more. John grumbled and blushed slightly, looking up at Brian. He didn’t want to go into his headspace today, he had things to do! But apparently, Brian has other plans. It wasn’t that John hated his headspace, he honestly loved it, he loved feeling deliciously little when he was snuggled up to his daddy with a clean diaper on as he sucked a bottle of warm milk and-.. yeah, John did like it so-to-say but today he wanted to stay big. 

Even as Brian hugged him close and rubbed his tummy soothingly 

Or even as Brian kisses the back of his head and swayed from side to side as he kept the bassist in his lap. 

Or even as Brian pulled out a little pastel rattle and shook it in front of John. John totally didn’t reach for it the second he saw it. 

Okay yeah, John could do with being little. 

As John slipped, he gurgled and shook the rattle lazily and baby-like in his hands. Brian smiled brightly, which made Johns tummy go all squirmy when he turned around to show off his new toy. 

“Whatcha got there, snuggle muffin?” Brian cooed as he picked up Johns wrist that’s hand was holding the rattle. Brian shook his wrist, which made the baby giggle and gurgle more “Johnny baby, can you say rattle?” Brian smiled at the baby as he opened his mouth as if preparing to speak. But because of Johns young mental age, he didn’t know how to speak, so when he tried it was just incoherent gurgling and raspberries sometimes, although John would do the raspberries he found it to be hilarious when he tried to speak. 

“That’s good, baby! Daddy is proud of you” Brian cooed and kisses the back of his head again, making John do a baby ‘huff-huff’ sound in appreciation. John then slipped from Brian’s lap and crawled onto the floor and toward some the tv. The baby sat down in front of the devise and fiddled with the buttons as he put the rattle into his mouth, but it barely fit. Brian chuckled and went over to his baby sneakily, tip toeing towards him and once he was close enough, picking him up by the underarms and throwing him up into the air, so then he landed with their chests together. 

“What do you think your doing, huh, snuggle muffin” Brian grinned and pulled the baby out, as if he was simba from the lion king. He then leant in and blew a noisy raspberry on the babies tummy, making him drop the rattle and squeal in laughter as he kicked his legs. Brian stopped after a while and pulled his baby boy close to him, hugging him as one arm went under his bottom and the other went around his back. 

“I love you, snuggle muffin” Brian kissed the baby on the cheek, and it was then that he saw John had fell asleep in his arms. 

Brian held him close as he went back over to the sofa, placing him down gently and then pulling a blanket over him, tucking him in and then kissing him on the head 

“Good night snuggle muffin” He smiles down at his baby, dimmed the lights, and sat on the other sofa, half watching his baby sleep peacefully and half coming up with lyrics. 

 

 

 


	13. Daddies little helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian - 5 years old  
> John - 3 years old  
> Freddie - 1 year old  
> Roger - Daddy

 

 

Brian and John crossed their arms as they watched Freddie get tucked into his crib for his nap. As Freddie was so young when little, he had to have 2 naps a day, the 1pm nap was the nap they all had together whilst the 11 am nap was Freddie's. Right now, it was 11:05 as Roger tucked Freddie in with his kitty toy (Named Delila, obviously) and kissed him on the top of the head. Roger turned around and saw his other little boys watching with annoyed faces. Roger herded them out of the doorway and they ran out, going into the living room to sit down on the couch together. Roger shut the nursery bedroom door and made his way into the living room where he sat in the middle of his boys, then pulling one on each of his knees. He bounced them and kissed them on the back of the head. 

"What's with the grumpy faces, boys?" Roger said softly, knowing it would made John at least talk. John was the quiet one most of the time but in situations like this, he was the first to break. Which always earned him a look of annoyance from his oldest brother. 

"You are always with Fred, never us" John said quietly, pouting and crossing his arms when Brian did. John and Freddie always did what Brian did as he was the oldest and Brian always took that as his advantage for everything. Brian was proud to say that his baby brothers looked up to him.  

"And-and its like you don't care about us because you are always with him and we hate him!" Brian blurted out as he swung his legs a bit. 

"Oh boys, I don't love him more than I love you! I love you all equally! Its just that he is littler and heeds just a bit more car. I will tell you what, what if you help me look after him? Then I have more time with you both! You can be daddies little helpers" Roger smiled happily as both boys uncrossed their arms and looked at each other in a silent conversation between the two of them. After a while, the two turned back to their daddy and both smiled, nodding "Perfect!"  


~

When Rami woke up, Brian and John ran into the nursery to help Freddie out. 

"Hey Freddie! we made cookies earlier! Do you want one? We can have warm milk too!” Brian said as he stroked Freddies cheek like he had once saw Roger do. Freddie smiled sleepily and nodded once he woke up a bit more.

”I will get daddy!” John rushes out of the crib to get his daddy. Who came in and took Freddie out of the crib, then placing him onto the changing table. 

Roger made quick work of sliding his old nappy off (that old one was purple with music notes) and putting a new one on that had little kittens on it. Roger left Freddie like that as he knew Freddie wouldn’t care. Roger then took all three of his boys to the kitchen were two certain little boys and one baby got sugar highs. Eh, it was worth it. 

 

 

 

 


	14. Snuggle Muffin Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts.. idk what’s happened to the prompts at thing point. I will try to get to them soon I promise but at least I’m actually posting right? Yeah idk have little!john again 
> 
> John - 10 months old   
> Brian - Daddy

 

 

 

When John woke up, he was still in his little headspace and deeply. John stirred on the sofa and yawned, his little clenched fists coming to rub at his eyes whilst he stretched his legs. Brian saw his baby moving around and smiled, getting up from the sofa next to John and crouching directly next to him quietly, smiling softly as he sat on the floor next to him. 

“Hiya bubba” Brian cooed in a soft voice as John looked at him with a smile, giving out a little huff-huff noise “Have a nice nap, snuggle muffin?” Brian cooed again as he ran his fingers through the babies soft hair. John nodded slightly, not wanting to speak. 

Then, Brian picked up the rattle from earlier and shook it in front of John, who gasped slightly and took it into his hands, shaking it himself but his movements were baby-like. Brian smiled and kisssd the baby on the head, then getting up and grabbing a bottle from the fridge. Brian came back to find John had moved himself so he was lying on the floor on his back, the tv by his head as he fiddled with the buttons. Brian chuckled and shook his head as he gently pried his hands away, which earned him a soft whine from the little, from the tv and pick him up.

Brian put John onto his hip and went over to the rocking chair. Brian sat down first and then put John in his lap so he could bottle feed him. 

Once John was settled, Brian put the nub of the bottle into the babies mouth, making him make an appreciative noise as he sucked down the vanilla flavoured milk. 

 

 

 

 


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

 

 

I have made a wattpad acc 

 

'maxisnotstraight' 

 

so go follow me plz 

 

also sorry for no updates, I have writers block and its so annoying ://

 

anyway ily beans, stay safe 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew this is short

 

 

 

Jim bounces Freddie on his hip, making him giggle and grip onto the babysitters shirt in fear of falling. Not that Jim would let that happen anyway. 

“Do you want to play with your toys, baby?” Jim cooed and gently stroked the baby’s cheek with the back of his finger, making Freddie blush and nod happily “Alright then” Jim places Freddie into the play pen they (John, Brian and Roger) got him for Christmas last year. Jim then quickly climbed in himself, sitting in front of Freddie criss-cross-Apple sauce. 

Freddie councils grabbed one of the rattles and shook it, giggling. Jim smiled and turned around to pick up one of the stuffies he knew Freddie liked. When he turned around, he saw Freddie was chewing on the rattle.

”Ah- Freddie no” Jim said sternly and pulled it out of him mouth. Apparently Freddie wasn’t so pleased about that and tarted to wail, but no tears came out of his eyes. ‘Fake crying... I swear this baby is more dramatic than the adult version’ Jim rolled his eyes fondly “Stop your whining, your fine. Here” Jim grabbed one of the pacifiers and plopped it into Freddies mouth, shutting him up completely as he went back to playing with the rattle Jim had put onto the cushy floor of the play pen. 

Suddenly, Freddies tummy started to rumble, making the baby drop his rattle and look down at his tummy, poking at it like it was a monster. He whined and looked up at Jim with wide confused eyes. 

“What’s wrong bub? Hungry?” Jim smiled and ruffled his hair, making Freddie pull away “Let’s get something to eat, honey” Jim smiled and picked him up, placing him onto his hip and leaving the play pen to go into kitchen. 

Jim looked through the cupboards before finding some cookies. He pulled out the jar and took one out, putting it up to Freddies mouth. Freddie pulled his pacifier out to take a bite of the cookie, letting Jim hold it for him. 

Jim smiled down at him and kissed him on the top of the head. He loved his baby, big or small. 

 

 

 

 


	18. Gotsa stay big!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie - 5 years old   
> Brian - 4 years old   
> Roger - 2 years old   
> John - 10 months old

 

 

 

Uh oh.. this was bad.. really really bad. 

John was crying, Roger was throwing a fit and Brian and Freddie couldn’t get into big headspace to help them. They knew they needed to and really desperately wanted to but they couldn’t.. it was just not possible! Why was it so hard to just.. grow up?! Ugh! The stress from not being able to grow up wasn’t getting to Brian and Freddie. They both tried to help each other but it was easier said than done. So, they just gave up and decided to help whilst little.. this could go well or-

not, to put it lightly. 

Brian went to Roger whilst Freddie went to John. Freddie being the oldest was ‘more-skilled, n-no offence Bri’ in care taking at this age so he thought it would be better to go to John. And Brian was already closer to Roger than Freddie was so it just made sense!

Freddie made his way to the crib in the living room that John was in. He normally put himself in there to calm down or sleep or if he was feeling little and needed an extra push to go into headspace. Freddie has to go onto his tip toes to see John, wailing his heart out, swaddled in a blanket. Hmm.. maybe he was hungry? 

“Hiya baby” Freddie smiled and waved down at him “Do you wanna get out now?” The prospect of getting out of the swaddle must’ve pleased John as his wails died down to soft cries. Freddie nodded to himself and pulled the bars of the crib side down and pull John into his arms with a bit of a hassle but made sure to hold his head and keep an arm behind his back so he could lay in his arms comfortably. 

Freddie stumbled over to the sofa, sitting down and laying John next to him. Freddie turned his body to face his baby brother and carefully undid the swaddle, patting Johns tummy when he stretched his arms and legs out. Freddie didn’t mind that John accidentally kicked him, he was a baby and Freddie couldn’t yell at him, He just needed a stretchy-by is all. 

“There, baby!” Freddie said happily and once John was down with the stretching, he pulled his baby brother into his arms, giving him a nice good cuddle. 

* 

Back in the nursery with Brian and Roger, things weren’t going so smoothly as the situation in the living room had done. 

Roger was pitching a wobbly (having a temper tantrum) and throwing things at Brian, who was only there to help him! What a rude little boy his second youngest brother could be! 

“Roggieeee stooop!” Brian whined as he dodged another stuffie thrown his way 

“You stooop!” Roger mimicked him and went to throw something else but this time, Brian grabbed it and threw it onto the floor 

“Don’t mimic me! Do you want to go in the corner? I’m your big brother I can do that y’know!” Brian said sternly and Roger tried to get away 

“No you can’t! Your not daddy! So- so that’s not allowed!” Roger said as he stuck his tongue out at Brian. 

Brian sighed “Ugh! Then what’s the matter? I want it help, Roggie! I cant help if your throwing things at me!” Brian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

Roger looked down at the ground and lifted his finger up towards Brian. There, Brian saw Roger had a splinter. Brian grimaced and gently took his finger into his hand “Ouchies Roggie.. how’d you get that?” Brian said as he gently led Roger into the bathroom connected to the nursery. 

“Johns Crib” He mumbles and teared up 

“Johns crib?! We gotta get a new one before someone gets hurt!” Brian said in a worried tone. Roger nodded, determined to be a big boy and help. Brian grabbed some tweezers and gently pulled the splinter out, making Roger whine and cry. Brian quickly put the tweezers away and then flushed the splinter for good. 

Brian quickly hugged his younger brother in his arms “Let’s go see the others, Kay?” To which Roger nodded, dried his tears and the both made their way into the living room. 

After that, they all snuggled up together on the sofa and watched Snow White together. 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Little Collector part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John - 1 year old

 

 

 

It started when he was 16, having not met the band and not knowing who they were. He was walking down the street one day and saw a new shop on the corner of the road. His curiosity got the best of him and he went in to go check, just a little look around right? 

John opened the door and a bell rang as he did, but he paid the bell no mind. John stood at the doorstep, his mind blown in confusion and.. excitement. 

The isles were lined with baby toys like pacifiers and bottles and cute little charms and pins that went on a pacifier clip and- this place was awesome. 

John slowly grew a small grin as he looked around the place, picking stuff up in wonder. But he didn’t buy anything... okay that was a lie he bought one thing. A light blue pacifier that had a little animated lion on the front with a white ring on it. He shyly went up to the cashier and put it on the front desk. The cashier was a friendly looking lady, blonde hair and green eyes and small soft smile directed at him. 

“This for you or your little?” She asked, but she already knew the answer. 

“I um-.. a what?” John asked. What was a.. ‘little’? Was that the word? 

The nice cashier lady chuckled “A little, darling, is what I think you are” She winked and undid the pacifier from the packaging for him, softly placing it between his lips with a small smile “You will fit in just fine” She said softly and kissed his pacifier that was placed between his lips.

He blushed and looked down “Tanks” he lisped behind the pacifier. The nice cashier lady pulled out a lollipop and passed it to him, making his eyes light up in joy as he took it. 

“No problem sweetie” She said softly (no different than before) and John left, stuffing the pacifier into his pocket as he stepped out but kept a nice grip on it. That was his new favourite item in the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Suitcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love writing little!John but this is a short one cuz I said it is

 

 

 

 

It was his fault. It was his fault entirely for not closing the suitcase after he grabbed his tooth brush. Confused? I’ll fill you in: The boys were on tour and had gotten to their hotel yesterday. The next day, today, John woke up and went to his suitcase to brush his teeth and what not. But apparently, at the sound of Freddie mumbling ‘what the hell?’ meant that John had left the fucking suitcase open. John ran in, having dropped the toothbrush into the sink. He stared at Freddie, who was leaning over his suitcase, one of his hands holding a light blue pacifier and matching bottle. 

Shit shit shit John was screwed. 

Freddie raised an eyebrow at John, dangling the pacifier on his finger. John instantly slipped and whined for the treat, walking up to Freddie and grabbing it, plopping it into his mouth. Freddie smiled slightly at that and rested his hand on John's cheek. John looked up at him with big doe eyes and |Freddie cooed at him, hugging him close to his chest.

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breaking Free From Crib Bars: Rogerina The Babysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279221) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
